Conventional water closets waste billions of gallons of water annually. Each time a typical toilet is flushed, at least several gallons of water are used. Such an amount is clearly excessive, particularly when only liquid waste is being flushed. Yet, most known toilets consume the same volume of water during each flush cycle, regardless of the contents being flushed.
To reduce water usage, a number of toilets have been developed that employ partitioned sections for accommodating liquid and solid waste. One known toilet, U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,602, uses a separate urinal bowl that is flushed by water under a gravity pressure head in the reservoir tank of the toilet. That apparatus requires the water in the tank to remain at a typically high level in order for the urinal flush system to operate. The system will not operate if the user desires to significantly reduce the amount of water used to flush the main bowl. Additionally, this system requires a pair of separate flush handles and cannot be retrofit onto existing toilets.
To date, no water saving toilets have employed water under the incoming service line pressure to flush the urinal bowl alone.